The present invention relates to a container of thermoplastic foamed synthetic material, on the order or magnitude of, for example 0.5-1 cubic meters, which is constructed in such a way that despite large dimensions, large useful volume and simple construction, it is very light, very sturdy and stackable by means of fork trucks, and also transportable by means of roller conveyor.
Without going into detail concerning the known containers of this type and general size which are made of wood or of reinforced plastic, there is one prior art container (German unexamined patent specification OS 23 64 417) which is comparable with the container of the present invention in respect to its purpose of use and the material of which it consists. That container consists of a base plate reinforced by a star-and-ring ribbing with support plates arranged underneath the base plate, which support plates also are ribbed. Such a construction is extremely complicated and expensive to manufacture. The required hollow spaces provided for the introduction of the forks of a fork truck are in the form of special recesses, which likewise complicate the manufacture of the container. Since the base plate with star-and-ring ribbing apparently is not sufficiently sturdy, there have to be provided the surrounding support plates mentioned.
In contrast to this a container embodying the present invention has a base plate formed with trapezoidal waves which in the simplest and most weight-saving manner yield a very sturdy base. Consequently support plates become unnecessary and it suffices to employ simple feet at the four lower corners of the base plate, which feet provide the required spacing for the introduction of the forks of a fork truck.
Further advantageous details of the container of the invention will be apparent from the following description of an embodiment represented in the appended drawing.